heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 9
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 9! Part 8 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 75/200 *Sleeping Bags: 6/20 *Mogs Scanned: 21/103 *DNA Acquired: 12/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 2/3 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 6/14 *Fish Caught: 21/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 *Recommended Level: 38-39 Auramosa Plains (Second Area) Auramasa Plains (Second Area) Enemies - Mogs Scanned 25/103 *Sheepsquatch+ *Bigfoot+ *Wanderlight+ *Rakshasa+ The first thing you’ll notice when entering the second area of Auramosa Plains is that it appears to be a dead end surrounded by water. Naturally, you can now use Luca to spot how to proceed. There are three paths you can take: Left, Right, and Center. In order to be thorough and get all of the treasure start by heading down the Left path. The only thing to find is a Peppermint Tea, which is in that small patch of bugs along the side path. There is a treasure chest down this way, but it is locked behind a sprout that can’t be passed. Keep this in mind for later. Next, go back to the start and go down the right path. At the very end of this path you’ll find a Frisky Feast in a patch of bugs. You’re now ready to head down the Center path. At the first island you come to you’ll find a treasure chest containing 200 Yuan. You’ll also find another set of branching paths: Down and Right. Start with the right path, where you’ll find a chest containing 50 Yuan. Chests Opened: 77/200. Return to the fork and take the path leading down. On the way, you’ll notice a side path leading to the left. There’s no reason to go down this way, as it is only a dead end with no treasures. Keep going down and follow the path until you reach an island with a cracked wall. Bash your way through with Chip, then use Luca to follow the hidden paths to reach a bug patch with a Common Sunflower (and a typically useless Tiny Oni). Grab the treasure chest, which contains a Pocket De-Fib, and move on. Chests Opened: 78/200. Keep following the pheromone trails until you eventually reach the end. You’ll pass by another side path, but once again there’s nothing down it but an enemy cluster. Press on to the next area. Auramosa Plains (Second Area) Recap *Chests Opened: 78/200 *Mogs Scanned: 25/103 *Recommended Level: 40-41 Auramosa Plains (Third Area) As soon as you enter the third area, the team will comment on hearing chatter up ahead. As you get closer, the arguing continues. Now would be a good time to ready yourself for battle... Eventually you’ll come across Skip and Wake arguing over once more losing the Wisp. Eve and company drop in to eavesdrop, and eventually the two Mog decide they’ve had enough with your interfering. After goading by Skip, Pike agrees to join her in attacking you. For tips on this specific fight, as always, check the page. HARD MODE TIP: Hardly necessary this time. If you’ve kept up on levels, you should be able to bully these two with very little trouble. Skip takes her thrashing very poorly, but Pike takes it in stride. In fact, after Skip storms off, Pike even gives your team some help by pointing you in the right direction to find the Wisp. As a token of thanks, Eve agrees to hand the Wisp over to Pike once they capture it. With an amicable arrangement reached, Pike hurries after Skip, letting you continue on your own path. Technically there is a fourth area of Auramosa Plains, but it consists of just one small spot with no treasures or side paths. You will, however, find your old pal Shep. She has all the same items for sale, as well as two new pieces of equipment: *Ushanka (Head Armor), 2000 Yuan, Magic Defense +5 and Earth Resistance *Polo Shirt (Chest Armor), 910 Yuan, +3 Attack and +3 Luck Once you’re done shopping, head on to Route 182. Auramosa Plains (Third Area) Recap *Defeated Pike and Skip *Recommended Level: 41 Route 182 (First Area) Route 182 Enemies - Mogs Scanned 27/103 *Shisa *Sprite Welcome to Route 182! Start by heading all the way to your immediate right to find a treasure chest containing a Note of Reassurance. Head back to the entrance, then cross the street (remember, no jaywalking!) and find another chest behind a tree containing Aloe Vera. From there head to the right to find the next area. Chests Opened: 80/200. When you do, you’ll find yourself in a sub-area called Tindalos. And soon enough you’ll be reunited with a the Sheepsquatches you met in Chumburg and their strange “puppies”. They’re once more in the midst of arguing over losing their precious puppies. And of course, because Eve is the hero, she agrees to help track them down (in exchange for some puppy slobber; probably best not to contemplate what Luca intends to do with that). You’ll find the four puppies in the four human settlements you’ve been to thus far: Sunwich, Solburg, Aeros, and Otecho. Fortunately, there’s a conveniently placed sewer great right in Tindalos for easy travel. The puppies can only be spotted by using Luca's Sixth Sense. There’s no need to track them down the pups any particular order, so this guide will start with the most recently visited city, Otecho, and work backwards from there. Each of the puppies is usually found in a corner somewhere, as Jake hinted. The Otecho Puppy can be found by the apartments at the north end of town, just to the left of the entrance. When you find it, you’ll notice a strange, writhing tentacle in that’s keeping the poor baby trapped. Interact with it and you’ll be forced to fight it off to rescue the puppy. It’s not very strong, and shouldn’t pose much threat. After defeating it, interact with the puppy pick it up. The Aeros Puppy can be found by exiting the sewers and crossing the street to the right. There’s a small house on that side of the street, and the puppy is hiding just to the right of that house. Once again, you’ll have to fight the strange “Kunekune” tendril in order to rescue it. The Solburg Puppy is found right next to June’s house in the bottom left corner of town. Defeat the Kunekune and add it to those you’ve rescued. Just one more to go! Finally, the Sunwich Puppy is found just down from the sewer, tucked away between some trees. Liberate at it and you’ll have rescued all four. Klein and Luca express some concern over what Mog bothered to capture these puppies and why. But they ultimately decide it’s not worth worrying over. You can now return to Tindalos and collect your “legally-obtained” reward! Speak with Jazz inside the building to return the puppies. Now you can resume your journey down Route 182. Route 182 (First Area) Recap *Rescued the Tindalos Puppies *Mogs Scanned: 27/103 *Chests Opened: 80/200 *Recommended Level: 42 Route 182 (Second Area) In the second area, head all the way to the right until you can cross the street like a good girl, then back to the left to pick up a chest containing a Smile-In-A-Jar. Chests Opened: 81/200. If you’d like, you can also stop inside the Long Life Diner. They sell drinks just like the ship inside the Otecho Apartments. You might also notice a familiar blue-haired lady enjoying the store’s wares... Follow the road to the next area. From here, cross the street to find two more treasure chests. The first is found by heading to the right past the houses, and it contains a Tanuki Coin. The other is back to the left and down, partially hidden by a tree, and it contains a Brownie Bite. Chests Opened: 83/200. You’ll no doubt have noticed the Red-Eyed Cluster nearby as well. If you are around level 42 as this guide suggests, feel free to engage without fear! The enemies inside are Light elemental Sphinxes, and thus your team is uniquely suited right now to defeat them. Hold off on returning to Choi to collect your reward, as there will be a chance to use the sewers just up ahead. Red Eyes Defeated: 7/14. HARD MODE TIP: Use your abilities wisely, including keeping up Chip’s Quick Consultation, and you’ll defeat these with ease. The only concern is that the Sphinxes all have an AOE attack, Solar Flare, so be sure to use Brownie Bites. After defeating the Cluster, head back across the street and to the right. Be sure to grab the treasure chest on the way to pick up 5 Tokens. Chests Opened: 84/200. Then just head up to finally reach Harbei! Route 182 (Second Area) Recap *Red Eyes Defeated: 7/14 *Chests Opened: 84/200 *Recommended Level: 44-45 We’ll resume our journey in Harbei in Part 10. Category:Gameplay